Copen
|-|Initial Appearance= |-|Current Appearance= Summary Copen is the son a of famous scientist whose research detailed the dangerous threat that adepts pose to society. To honor the dying wish of his late father, Copen fights to eradicate all adepts from the world. While he may be a normal human without any septimal powers, his technological prowess and combat abilities exceed that of many adepts. Since the events of the last game, Copen has completely revamped his gear. His new gear is designed for maximum mobility, which allows him to dash through the air and perform mid-air attacks like never before. He is also now accompanied by Lola, a combat bot that aids his offense, defense, and mobility. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Copen/Acura Kamizono, "The Adept Slayer" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Duplication, Portal Creation, Insect Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (On par with Gunvolt, who destroyed Nova "The Mighty". Has fought and defeated many of Sumeragi's adepts). Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Fast enough to fight on equal terms with Gunvolt, whose attacks consist of lightning). 'Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Class KJ (Possesses the Septimosome of some of Sumeragi's strongest adepts). Durability: At least Building level '(Withstood the brunt of Asimov's Voltaic Chains attack, this same attack is an automatic one-hit-KO against Gunvolt in gameplay). 'Stamina: Superhuman (Highly mobile on his own, and his gear helps him retain his stamina). Range: Several meters with his gun and projectile-based attacks. Standard Equipment: Border (his revolver), Meganteleon (his custom armor), a drone named Lola, and multiple Septimosome. Intelligence: Extremely high. At the age of 14, he is more than capable of constructing weapons that can emulate the Septimosome of adepts he's fought. Is also very cunning. Weaknesses: Relies on his gear to fight at his current level. Seriously biased, cold-hearted, and stubborn. Has a headstrong attitude that drives him to hunt down every adept. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Doppler Desire (ラストドプラー、, Lust Doppler): "Hands defiled by sin / A body damned for deeds far done / Seek its salvation! Doppler Desire!" Copen's special attack. He summons four doppelganger apparitions that briefly circle around him. At the conclusion of this attack, Copen and any remaining copies will ram into the target with their shields. The doppelgangers will disappear at the end of this attack. * Arrogant Radiance (アロガントファング、, Arrogant Fang): A weapon derived from Jota, Copen fires a laser cannon along the ground. Shortly afterwards, he fires a swirling lance.　　 * Blazing Bombers (ブレイジングバリスタ、, Blazing Ballista): A weapon derived from Vipe, Copen shoots a flaming arrow that detonates three lingering explosions in its path of fire. * Flesh Eater (ミリオンイーター、, Million Eater):A weapon derived from Stratos, Copen unleashes a slow-moving swarm of insects. * Gorgon Gaze (ジェラシックゴルゴン、, Jealousic Gorgon): A weapon derived from Elise, Copen shines a beam of light in front of him. * Lazy Laser (レイジーレーザー、, Lazy Laser): A weapon derived from Merak, Copen fires a giant laser into a wormhole that will reappear at different areas and at different angles on-screen. * Power Grab (グリードスナッチャー、, Greed Snatcher): A weapon derived from Carrera, Copen fires two waves of three magnetic bullets. * Shred Storm (ストライクソウ Strike Saw) A Special Skill carried out by the “Bits” and covers the whole screen. It’s a storm of slashes that draw the “Claw” Kanji on the screen. It instantly kills all enemies on the screen, and deals significant damage to bosses. * Healing '(ヒーリング Healing'') heals him back to full health. * '''Hailstorm Blade '''Creates ice swords that launch short-range slash waves. Hitting enemies with both the blade and the wave deals more damage. The slashes can be angled upwards or downwards. The swords and waves track tagged targets. * '''Twintail Bunker '''Creates two hair drills that can be thrust forwards or upwards to attack, or downwards to boost jumps. Tagging foes causes this weapon to create hair missiles to launch at them. * '''Hydro Zapper '''Creates two water orbs that release lasers of water similar to Milas' Hydro Zapper. The lasers will track a tagged foe even mid-flight. * '''Broad Circuit '''The bits launch a wide-scale flurry of data similar to Teseo's Data Rain attack. The attack becomes more clustered and hits harder when attacking a tagged foe. * '''Ferrous Fang '''Launches a shot of blood-like substance forwards. Upon impacting a target, they fly back to Copen and restore his health a little. These blobs automatically fly towards tagged targets. * '''Prism Break '''The bits create and launch a prism similar to Ghauri's Prism Strike. Can be charged for increased size and damage. Charging eats up weapon energy, so a level 3 prism will take the whole gauge unless you use subroutines. The prism automatically flies toward tagged foes. * '''Vantage Raid '''Launches ring-shaped shots similar to Galette Krone's Wheel Chakrams. Upon impact, they bind around the target, stopping their movements and attacks. The shots track tagged targets Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animals Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Water Users Category:Hair Users Category:Ice Users